paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
HES NOW GONE
August 28th 2019 3 pm Dan and major humdinger were planning to setup a barricade for around Adventure bay for security dan worked on the security and fencing while humdinger worked on the wall building and perimeter and they worked 1 hour and were almost done building the wall when Marshall and Chase appeared Dan: hey Marshall and Chase what are u doing here ? Marshall: we were gonna play Frisbee with the rest of the pups Chase: but the pups are packing the paw patroler for our vacation so we decided to play here with them when their done Humdinger: ok but where is Ryder ? Dan: he's probadly at the lookout like always Chase: no hes at Mr Alex's restraunt having lunch Marshall: and he won't be back till 5 Dan: oh ok well were done now with the wall right Humdinger: yep paw patrol your new security wall is finished Marshall and Chase: cool thats awesome thank u very much ! Dan and humdinger: your welcome They said as they headed back in the chevy Tahoe someone was watching them from the lookout at it wasn't ryder nor any of the pups Dan and humdinger drove to the security office and meet the paw patrol agents that they created dan walked to his office to check on the cameras Agent Timothy walked in the room and watched commander dan check the cameras Agent Timothy: did you find any suspicious activity in the security cameras yet Dan ? Dan: nope im still looking btw recruit you,ve been a great recruit Timothy go ahead and grab urself a donut and I'll give ya a promotion for ur next mission Agent Timothy: really thanks dan your the best Agent Timothy left the room v.c. Humdinger walked in and started looking at the cameras dan was looking at v.c. Humdinger: why dont u check the lookout there could be something there Dan: ok sure good idea ( dan checked the lookout out and scrolled to each camera and at the last camera he caught something it was a figure looking out from the balconey and he had a knife Humdinger: omg look who is that and why is he at the lookout Dan: idk but he also has a knife look what the heck we're gonna check this out Humdinger: ok, they got in the chevy and drove toward the lookout and parked near the paw patroler as the pups were packing it up Rubble: hi what are u guys doing here ? Zuma: hello Rocky: hi Skye: hi there guys Tuck: hey dan and humdinger Ella: hi guys what ur doing here ? Dan and humdinger: u have a uninvited guest here and we're gonna find out where he is let's go up the elevator Paw Patrol: ok good luck guys ! Dan and humdinger: thanks They go up the elevator as the suspect goes down the stairs and into the trees and sees Zuma by the trees Lane: Hey there pup wanna come over here for a seconday I got a suprise for u come see Zuma: a suprise for me wow cool sure thing im coming Zuma: wait wheres my suprise gift Lane showed Zuma the knife: right here now hold still Zuma: AHHHHHH PUPS HELP ME AHHHHH NO LET GO PLEASE NOOOOO ! Lane: stop screaming or ill kill u now now start feeling happy and dream of happiness Zuma kept yanking and pulling and struggling to get away then he bit lanes hand Zuma: take that you dog killer Lane: AHHH MY HAND YOU STUPID PUP UR NOW GONNA GET IT He took the knife and scrapped Zumas chest a little and It blead a little Lane: that was ur lesson next time it will be more now behave Zuma: the paw patrol will find me you'll see Lane: if they try hard enough yes they can yes but unlikely ahhahah ( lane laughed maniacally and dragged Zuma into a cabin and shut the door ) Dan: freeze sir your under.....arrest Humdinger: where did he go dan ? Dan: I bet he went down the slide or stairs right Humdinger: right i bet he did Just then they heard the pups calling out for Zuma and went down to find out what's wrong What is going on what happened The pups were worried: Zuma is missing Dan and humdinger: WHAT ZUMAS MISSING WHERE IS HE pups: we don't know Zuma was over in that grass field and then dissapered They went to investigate and Marshall and Chase came back from Frisbee toss: whats going on Dan: Zuma is missing we need u to help us find him Marshall and Chase: oh no don't worry we'll help find Zuma Dan and humdinger: ok then follow us They walked into the forest and began searching for clues to where Zuma was Chase began searching and then he found blood on the grass and Zumas pupcollar Chase: look what I found Marshall: omg it's Zumas pup collar and theres blood Dan: that means he was hurted comeon this way They followed dan and humdinger into the forest until they reached the campsite where the cabins were Marshall and Chase: here's the cabins but where is Zuma ? Zuma heard voices and knew who they were Zuma: HELP HELP I'M OVER HERE Chase: it came from this cabin here open it Dan: ok i will Dan opened it to see Lane holding the knife by Zumas chest Dan: dude put the knife down and lower Zuma Lane: you go near me at all I kill him u understand Dan: dude out the knife down and give me Zuma please Lane: NO you step away ill kill him watch it Dan: alright have it ur way, Dan punches Lane in the mouth and chest real hard and he drops Zuma as he trys to run he is thrown throught the window and Zuma is then dead and bloody on the ground Lane: I warned u I really did but u don't listen now u payed the pricend Dan was very mad he pulled out his pistol and stacted shooting Lane in the chest and shoulders Dan: u killed zuma ( dan then shot lane dead on the bed ) and rushe's to Zuma aND starts crying and tearing so did marshall and chase and humdinger Dan then called ryder and told him the very sad news Ryder: hello dan is Zuma ok Dan: im sorry for ur lose of Zuma ryder very sorry but he's gone now Ryder: no no NOOO ( he yells and starts crying and so do the other pups ) Dan and humdinger: well were gonna have to bury zuma in the cementaryder and have a funeral After the paw patrol accepts the lose of a best friend dan and humdinger took Zumas corpse to the funeral as each paw patrol pup put their paw on the corpse and landed his collar and farewell note on the coffin After the funeral dan and humdinger buried the corpse and gave a farewell speech as the people and pups gathered around the corpse of Zuma " we had a great time with this best friend named Zuma a great pup and amazing friend to everyone and we all feel sorrow for his death but we wish u Zuma farewell and u will always be remembered as a great friend and pup and we hope that as you here this you'll stay safe in heaven forever we care about u very much and miss u more may ur body rest in peace friend good luck Zuma and goodbye " Paw Patrol: that was a amazing speech thank u very much Dan and humdinger: your welcome and we will always remember Zuma and never will forget about him Ryder: so will we so will we all The end to be continued with part 6 Category:A pup zumas death Category:Corpse and funeral, cementary Category:Paw Patrol Category:Dan and humdinger Category:Chevy tahoe of humdingers Category:Lane very cruel and evil and kills zuma Category:Agent Timothy Category:The security wall Category:Very depressing and very sad Category:Marshall and Chase Category:Ryder and the lookout Category:The campsite and forest Category:Knife and gun Category:Lots of bloodloss from zuma and gory Category:Zumas death cabin Category:Adventure bay Category:Mr Alex's restraunt Category:Paw Patrols big lose Category:A death and Farewell speech